


In The Dark of Day

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Music Source: Ecco the Dolphin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: No matter where you goYou know I'll find youNo matter where you've beenI'll bring you home----ATwilight Princessfanvid to the tune of "St. Gabriel's Mask Vocal Remix", an official remix of a song fromEcco: The Tides of Time.





	In The Dark of Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this to the Archive of Our Own on June 1st, 2020.
> 
> I'm still very proud of this fanvid from 2007, and it's high on the list of fanvids to remake with better-quality footage and probably a better video editing suite if I ever get back into vidding. The video and its original YouTube description (with slight formatting adjustments) is displayed below.

_A Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ fanvid to the tune of "St. Gabriel's Mask Vocal Remix", an official remix of a song from _Ecco: The Tides of Time._ This was originally going to be an _Ocarina of Time_ fanvid, but the more I listened to the song with _Zelda_ in mind, the more it seemed to fit _Twilight Princess_. Ecco's a lot like the Links, really... only extroverted. And a dolphin.

* * *

The _Ecco the Dolphin_ series was created by Novotrade/Appaloosa Interactive, and _The Legend of Zelda_ series was created by Nintendo. There are further credits in the video file.


End file.
